


But how do I say? I'm Falling in Love

by siler30



Category: UNIQ (Band), 天天向上 | Day Day Up (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Xiao Zhan, Day Day Up, Famous Xiao Zhan, Flirting, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, body shots are involved, famous wang yibo, gege fucker wang yibo, thirsty xiao zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siler30/pseuds/siler30
Summary: Xnine's Xiao Zhan and Uniq's Wang Yibo meet at a cliche late night television show and are instantly attracted to each other.(Everybody ships them and body shots are involved)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 23
Kudos: 260
Collections: BJYX Secret Santa





	But how do I say? I'm Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imabithungry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabithungry/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills your prompt @imabithungry (I am huge fan of your Oppa fic) Your prompt was a challenge I loved creating.  
> Based on the prompt:  
> AU where Uniq and X9 are still active, doing promotions smoothly, attending many programs, until those 2 big groups met on a program together. There, they met the most intriguing person they've ever known and tried so hard to impress each other (XZ and WYB's competitive ass would be very welcomed)...
> 
> This was written for the BJYX SECRET SANTA EXCHANGE ,thank you moderators for organizing this ! Check on the collections link for more wonderful fics and fan arts.

Xiao Zhan hummed in appreciation as he took in his look. Being a part of a boy band meant synchronized outfits yes, but they were usually customized to accentuate the best features of the person. Xiao Zhan was proud to say that his arse for one, looked practically delectable in the tight black pants. He remembered their debut days, when they could wear whatever they wanted and Xiao Zhan had looked soft and delicate and could stay warm and pee without worry in colorful jumpers. But being the top boy band in china meant everything they could offer and looking pretty and making people swoon was one of them. Even though he hated objectifying women or their fans. 

They referring to XNine, his band. They had formed in late 2015 and after a year of shitty performances, a flop debut and mistreatment from their label, disbanded and reformed again in 2017 with a new management, and practically over night popularity after the release of their second album. Today, they were all buzzing with excitement for the TV show 'Game Night with Geges'.

Game night with Geges was ultimately a crack show. Because of its debatable content and utterly nonsensical games, it was highly popular and rated as the best late night show. So obviously XNine were invited. As the most popular band in China, they'd been there a couple times already. They had an idea of what to expect but the games and rules changed every week, moreover they had a performance at the end which their fans had been promoting for weeks.

"What do you think Uniq will be wearing?" snickered Wu Jiacheng who was getting his make up done.

"Well obviously pink eyeshadow" Gu Jiacheng said from beside him making the boys giggle. The words referred to their latest single where everyone had been the model K-Pop idols they were termed to be. Gu Jiacheng as their rapper also had a personal vendetta against one of the rappers of the band, which was utterly ridiculous if you asked Xiao Zhan.

It was true that even though XNine were very popular, they did not have the luxury of being Korean Idols. Uniq, Xiao Zhan grudgingly agreed, could easily be the most popular boy band in Asia right now. But they didn't have any reason to compete as they were both focused on different countries and genres of music.

"I still think coming to a TV show midriff your tour would be stupid. Practically teenagers, I doubt they'll be aware of anything but the stardom." Guo Zifan muttered. Xiao Zhan was wrong apparently.

"You are a baby too!" Zhao Lei scolded him before sticking his tongue out. The boys then proceeded to fight in another round of verbal abuse as Xiao Zhan wrapped his coat and steadied himself for a last round of touch up.

"Zhanzhan are you done? We have to premier in ten minutes." Peng Chuyue, their leader and main vocalist, also his best friend reminded him from the other side of the room. He'd had his make up done already and was now taking pictures with the other boys. Xiao Zhan nodded before joining the others for pictures. 

The production assistant came a couple minutes later to usher them in, and they took their positions for the cue.

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer as they encouraged the members and Xiao Zhan gave his custom power generator smile as he took his place beside the band. It was always a hassle to get the best seat and not be left out or thrown to balance on the arms of the couch. But there were enough seats this time. Only then did he glance up to see that the other band had already arrived and he was seated right opposite a tall guy in a black printed pant, a white shirt with a black jacket. Obviously they complimented the other members' edgy looks. Xiao Zhan felt the gaze of the man and he glanced up to see something akin to intrigue on his face. As soon as they made eye contact though, the guy flushed and looked down. Oh!

Xiao Zhan bit his lip and frowned in confusion, but then he caught the look of one of his bandmates nudging him with a teasing wink and understood. He wasn't a naive teenager anymore, the least he could do was figure out when someone was into him, and this someone was very attractive. The familiar pool of excitement flooded him and he tried hard to stay calm as he concentrated on the hosts.

The hosts were a trio of men in their mid thirties and forties Wang Han, Da Zhangwei and Qian Feng, who were funny and made the guests comfortable before starting the show. 

"Now Xiao Zhan is it just me or have you grown taller since the last time you were here?" Wang Han asked him and Da Zhangwei giggled near him.

"Not only taller, you've gotten more handsome too! My wife was just telling me the other day that If I couldn't be as tall as you at least I could get a bit of your beauty! What's the secret?" He enquired.

"No!No! I am not. Tell her my thanks and that it's all in the genes." Xiao Zhan replied half embarrassed and half joking.

"Our Yibo here also had good genes." One of the boys from the other side interrupted. Xiao Zhan recognized him as Cho Seung-youn. Said Yibo, scowled at the boy before looking down again.

"Ah Yibo, how are you? I can't believe we sent our son to Korea yet." Da Zhangwei moaned as Wang Han tried to pacify him. Okay so the guy, Yibo, who was by the way way too hot for Xiao Zhan to breath properly, was the one who'd been a part of the predecessor show, Day Day Up before the Geges started this. And now that he figured this out, he remembered that he actually was we chat buddies with that guy! Huh. Xiao Zhan had a habit of adding back anyone who sent a request back in that day. 

Yibo for the first time gave something like a smile, his lips turning up and everything before opening his mouth to answer.

"I'm good Han-ge." He said in a low timber and Xiao Zhan felt a shiver run through his skin at the sound. Yibo looked towards him once more, their eyes meeting before he looked down again. Ugh! Xiao Zhan was getting frustrated.

"Well now that the introductions are over and everybody is fine, let's move to the first game. We didn't really have time to think of an actual game so never mind that, but here's the first round. We have a box in front of you, you wouldn't know what is in it and the game is to guess as many things you find as possible. Once you determine the item, you can take it out but if you're wrong you will lose a point. You are only allowed to touch that so no peeking Yibo." Qian Feng said probably indicating an inside joke. 

"The audience have voted on the winning person. If the person they've voted on wins, they will get a chance to win premium gift hampers sponsored by Rose Only and Budweiser. So cheer your Geges!" Da Zhangwei chirped as they plunged their hands into the obnoxious black box.

Xiao Zhan felt like the things were relatively easy. Lipstick, rubber balls and various toys. A hat seemed to be the only weird thing in his lot. He got most of them right and was pretty sure he was on the lead when someone shrieked beside him.

"Take that away from me." Yibo screamed as he clutched at Wenhan's shoulders. The big rubber spider wasn't that scary but Yibo seemed horrified. He gaped at his Geges, their audacity to put that in Yibo's pile!

He caught sight of Xiao Zhan staring at him and somehow composed himself back. Though he maintained a healthy distance from the toy. 

"You scared?" Xiao Zhan giggled making him scowl.

"Zhan-ge!" He whined as though they weren't strangers. Xiao Zhan pushed the black snake on his own side towards Yibo who gave another yelp before scowling and storming towards him.

Xiao Zhan scampered off his chair and started to run as Yibo tried to catch up with him. Hands holding a huge yellow rubber duck.

At this point, everybody had started to throw things at each other and the stage was in chaos for a few minutes before the director motioned the signal to end. Yibo still had a hand around Xiao Zhan's wrist as they panted to catch their breath.

"You think it was funny Ge?" Yibo whined as he continuously beat the poor toy on Xiao Zhan's arms.

"Mhm. You looked so funny!" Xiao Zhan was still snickering when the air seemed to drop around them suddenly.

"Don't make me chase you too much Ge." Yibo told him, voice smiling but eyes serious. 

"Y-Yibo!" Xiao Zhan didn't know how to answer that. He wanted to brush this off like all the other times, being attracted to someone wasn't something new in the industry and people either brushed it off or fucked it out. But Yibo seemed to surprise him.

"Now, Now, that was very fun. You looked great with a pink hat Chuyue. Since it's hard to determine the winner we are going to choose the only one silent through the whole ruckus Gu Jiacheng as the winner of the round. Congrats to the audience who voted for him! Your gift hampers await." Qian Feng announced.

They all settled down solemnly back into their seats. The electricity between Yibo and Xiao Zhan multiplied ten fold as they shared thirsty looks across their seats.

"For the next round, we have Drop the Mic, a battle where you basically trash your opponent! Be as rude as you can and hurt them. The biggest scandal wins!" Da Zhangwei gave an evil cackle before calling out Xia Zhiguang and Kim Sing-joo.

They both stood grinning at each other as everyone cheered them on to start.

"You think you can dance but all you do is flail like a swan. I worry for your cats, I mean who would tap that?"

Kim Sung-joo wiggled his eyebrows. Xia Zhiguang rolled his eyes, even though he was shy, he loved to banter and was quite good at incessant chatter.

"You wish you were as pretty, too bad even plastic surgery couldn't help . You try to be salty, but maybe you need ,what do i hear? help!"

"Were they blind when they selected you as an idol, or where you dropped in the head as a baby? Poor doctors didn't know you could scream like that and nor did your teachers who were so happy that you left to train."

The battle continued as they poured insults back and forth, Sung-joo losing the round, followed by Yixuan who giggled the whole time. The brothers then mutually agreed on Yibo.

"You're our last hope didi!" Wenhan gave a dramatic gasp.

"You're going to dieeeee" Signaled Seung-youn. Even the Geges were cheering for Yibo as they gave scandalized looks at the camera. Yibo started the round, face not betraying anything except the challenging look in his eyes.

"It must be difficult for you exhausting your entire vocabulary in a single sentence. Don't worry this didi will teach you. Along with some moves, the girls must cry near you."

"Too bad you had to idol train, or you'd have made a great scarecrow. It must be easy being emotionless and urgent, don't worry the loo is free." Zhiguang replied.

"Too bad I trend every time I smile, and people have to google who are you?"

That seemed to do it as Xia Zhiguang stammered for a reply and was voted out. Xiao Zhan, a naturally kind person would be the last choice for this but the boys consciously voted him in. It was true that Xiao Zhan had more fans than them due to his various TV roles and as a judge in Idol Charge. So Yibo wouldn't be able to dig into that fact.

Yibo's face which remained passive and sheepish until then lifted up in his Gremlin smile.

"Well, well, well. I can see that you are here. But too bad not in my line of sight. I hoped to get a worthy competitor but who sent a high school punk? "

Xiao Zhan was taller than him by a few inches and he felt like that and the fact that he was younger would definitely annoy the racer. Yibo though pouted before starting his verse.

"I would like Xiao Laoshi to teach me, as I am here with no knowledge of the outer world. You need to come to my home, because after all the jiejies in my grandma's book club seem to be the only fans you have." Yibo's eyes did not seemed to move from him. Come to his home? Wouldn't Xiao Zhan like that.

Wang Han gave a groan and Da Zhangwei flinched.

"I heard you race, must have been easy with all the practice running away from the girls. Your rap seems to be the only thing banging, when all the people hit their head from the mosquito buzzing" 

Yibo giggled. He made a racing motion with his hands and winked at Xiao Zhan as though asking, you wanna ride this?

"Lao Xiao's talents aren't unheard of. With the way he dances you'd think he was a deer. Too bad he can't even hold a beer. His hair is the only thing showing his year! "And a damn good rear, he wanted to add.

Xiao Zhan flailed like an actual deer, breathing air through his mouth as he roughly pushed the mouth towards his lips.

"Heard you had a blond phase, I heard chipmunks were endangered so thank god you're helping. Did it hurt when you pierced the ears, I just think it was your mama's scream." Yibo nodded sagely and mouthed something like, you wish I'd make you scream. Ugh! Was he going to do this the whole time?

"Ah when it comes to make up all you want is Xiao-Laoshi's tips on skincare. Why he's shining enough, let's turn off the lights here. Everybody wishes they could hear you sing, it's the only like that in Beijing" Yibo's face didn't even flinch at the stupid retort.

What the fuck? Was that even an insult. Xiao Zhan swatted the boy before picking up his Mic again. He decided to just use it to win the game instead.

"Wasn't that viral video of a kid teasing you trying to boil noodles and failing? Wang Laoshi is so good he forgets to pour water in his noodles just like his insults which come from a deep inspiration for me. "

With the words, the crowd exploded into cheers as Xiao Zhan dropped his Mic. It was obvious that he was the winner but Yibo was still chuckling like a gremlin. Xiao Zhan was all too aware as he leaned in.

"Zhan-ge is so good with his words. What else is his mouth good for?" He winked before walking towards his seat. His bandmates thrashed him for losing such an easy competition.

Xiao Zhan sputtered for a few moments before giving a shout in indignation as he took his seat. He gave a scowl at Yibo's direction which made him cackle more.

"Now for the next sequence we're moving to the segment called Idol. We have multiple cards here and each card represents a period of your life. What we want you to do is reenact the scenes from that picture. Do you think you are ready?"

Xiao Zhan gulped, well they wouldn't have to try too hard for embarrassing pictures from his childhood.

"The first we have is baby Wenhan. Thank you Wenhan's mom for giving us this. Aw look at him! You seemed awfully into climbing over the chair!"

"The chair would collapse if you tried that now!" Yixuan teased him.

Wenhan tried his best to imitate the image much to the laughter of the others as he looked like a penguin trying to poop.

"Shouldn't he remove his shirt too?" Seung-youn added much to the delight of the audience, who let out shrieks and wolf whistles. 

"As much as we would like that we're trying to keep it pg here" Wang Han gave a dejected smile.

They went back and forth for a few rounds before undoubtedly settling on Xiao Zhan. Why did they seem to include him in everything?

The image was a picture of Baby Xiao Zhan with a lollipop on his mouth and sticky fingers covering his eyes.

"Ah! Xiao Zhan ah. Look at you. You love candies huh? First the Oreo and now this! My daughter is also hoarding all the chocolates she can get." Wang Han chuckled.

"Yes! He still loves his snack. You should look at how he munches during the breaks." The traitorous Wu Jiacheng replied.

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes as he stood straight to imitate the pose. 

"Wait, here you go! Geges are so happy to keep our guests well fed and happy here!" Qian Feng said as an assistant bought a similar pink lollipop towards Xiao Zhan. His eyes widened and he groaned. 

He tried not to meet Yibo's eyes as he looked down and placed the lollipop on his mouth before lifting up his hands and smiling at the camera.

"Whoa Xiao Laoshi! You haven't aged at all. So pretty!" Yibo's comment came first and everyone erupted in similar remarks about his cuteness.

Xiao Zhan swatted Yibo's arms before looking up. Yibo's eyes were dark and he seemed to be scowling at the lollipop still in his mouth, a high contrast to his teasing look. 

Xiao Zhan tried his best to school his features, they were in front of an audience and this was getting filmed, he repeated to himself. Was God as cruel as to show the hottest man he'd seen who was also into him in front of national television? He was never going to live this down.

The game was over after a few more rounds and Xiao Zhan felt disappointed at not getting to see any of Yibo's baby pictures. 

"Now the last round, before going to the much awaited performances is show your strength! Your goal is to wrestle the person opposite you and see who defeats the other first! I can see some bulky arms here. Yes, i meant Han-ge" Da Zhangwei proceeded to show off his colleague's flexing arms making everyone to laugh." 10,000 yen will be donated in the name of the winning person to the Education Fund, helping students with their college fee!" The hosts clapped encouragingly as the music played to signal the start of the game.

"Our Yibo is so strong." Wenhan gave a suggestive wink before turning to his own opponent.

Yibo raised an eyebrow and Xiao Zhan understood immediately.

"Wang Yibo!" He scolded him before laughing and putting his hand out with a look of competition. Yibo's huge hands almost seemed to dwarf his in size as they started to push the other down. Xiao Zhan was so concentrated on the game that he missed the multitude of emotions going through the other's mind. 

Yibo with a not so surprising show of strength, pushed his hand almost to the side. Xiao Zhan gave an indignant look at him and squinted his eyes as he gripped the table and pushed his hand to the other side. Yibo's face though showing the strain was a high contrast to his limp hands as Xiao Zhan easily threw his hand to the other side and won the game. He gave a cheer as he stood up and flailed his arms in success. His bunny teeth and mole directed haughtily towards Yibo. 

Wenhan and Yixuan gapped at the sight! Yibo losing a game and smiling after that? This was unheard of! Yixuan even leaned on to dramatically check Yibo's temperature.

"How did you lose?" They were apparently shocked. Xiao Zhan tried not to take offense as he cheered with his other band mates who'd also won.

"Thank you for all the games! I hope everybody had fun. We have the stage set for a duet of Shining lights by Me and Da Zhangwei with our friends from Flower elementary, who went viral for their Chinese New Year's performance. " Qian Feng announced the cue for their break.

The lights went out as everyone were ushered back to their dressing rooms to get ready for their performances. There wasn't any time to even wish Yibo luck, not like he needn't it and nor was this their first performance but Xiao Zhan wished he could see Yibo and cheer for him along with the audience. But it was always a hassle getting nine members ready and they were never on time. This sudden affection towards someone he didn't actually know before was extremely unsettling.

"Here we have Uniq performing their new single 'Monster' from the multi platinum winning album, Bare Skin."

They all watched Uniq perform from the backstage TV as they got ready for their own performance. Xiao Zhan felt his mouth parch at the absolutely provocative grinding Yibo deemed as dance on stage. HIs dick twitched in interest and he tried his best to calm down. The single was good and the song was a soft pop. Though they were a pop band, Xiao Zhan himself preferred a completely different style of music and was teased for being old school. But hey. they were classics! Yibo's rap was flawless and his voice was rich and throaty. Xiao Zhan gave a longing look.

The performance was over in a few minutes and Xnine were now rushed to take their positions before the lights prompted. They had rehearsed on the stage once the previous day and the plus in performing for tele shows was that they didn't have the blinding lights as in actual concerts so it was relatively easy. They performed 'Angles', the title track from their album in a smooth show and bowed to the audience in gratitude. Their fans were always supportive and kind and the boys tried to give back as much as they could. 

Xiao Zhan could literally feel Yibo's eyes as he entered the stage along with the Geges and his band to give the final performance, the horribly cliché 'Game Night with the Geges' anthem.

Yibo slotted into place beside him.

"Gege was so good today. We mortals are lucky to see such a performance!" 

"Wang Yibo! I am your senior!" Xiao Zhan protested, the praise making him blush and he stuttered to form a retort. In the end, he sighed and gave up. He saw Yibo looking at him expectantly, like a little puppy waiting to be patted by the owner and felt something warm in his chest.

"You can't try to compare to Lao Wang of course, with his extremely good dance skills and rap! We all have to learn from the great Laoshi!" 

Yibo gave a pleased grin even as he lifted his hands to swat at him. Thankfully the exchange wasn't in the direct view of the cameras, and even if it were he knew this would be edited out. 

Everyone sang the theme song, the audience joining them and giggled until the end as they got the lines wrong and forgot the steps. They bowed in conclusion together before joining the hosts in greeting everyone and wishing luck.

"Thank you so much for being here XNine and Uniq! It was an absolute delight having you. No doubt this is going to be the most viewed episode! Thank you for-"

"Gege will be there for the after party?" Yibo interrupted, his breath ghosting over Xiao Zhan's skin. Xiao Zhan smirked, his eyes raking over Yibo's firm lines and his bobbing Adams apple, "Maybe." He didn't bother glancing back as Peng Chuyue pulled him out of there.

~

The smell of alcohol and perfumes doused his senses as Xiao Zhan entered the club. As was common the after party was held on a posh club, reserved for these events with bubbling champagnes and shimmering chandeliers. Even though the party was for the participants of Game night with Geges, many celebrities were there and Xiao Zhan could see a few familiar faces in the stage dancing. 

He wanted to greet them, but his eyes betrayed him and tried to find Yibo through the many bodies looming over him. He liked dressing up for someone, making himself pretty and taking time to groom himself. He especially wanted Yibo's eyes on him, preferably never leaving. Somehow, this felt different than all the other times.

"Zhanzhan. Why won't you come greet me?" A cheerful voice called out and Xiao Zhan smiled.

"Xuan-jie! I missed you!" He said before throwing his arms around her. Xuan Lu was a wonder in the industry, always so kind and welcoming. They had collaborated on a Cornetto ad and Xiao Zhan knew that this was the sister he never had.

"Aiyah! How old are you huh?" She teased him, even though her arms were already around him and patting his shoulders. 

"Zhanzhan is three!" He giggled, both referring to the viral Ad which was based on a xianxia novel. 

"Zhan-ge! How was the show?" Wang Zhoucheng, another of his friend asked him from beside her.

"It went well." Xiao Zhan said trying to control the blush looming over his skin. Xuan Lu lifted an eyebrow before Guo Zifan and the others joined them to greet. Xiao Zhan gave a customary smile before slipping out of the group. He'd still not seen Yibo.

"Hello Xiao Laoshi!" Multiple voices greeted him and Xiao Zhan found himself surrounded by Uniq who seemed to have dressed down for the event. No sign of Yibo, he tried not to sigh in frustration.

"Hello!" He said, he still didn't know them and lacked the familiarity to say anything else.

"Looking for someone?" Wenhan winked at him. Xiao Zhan didn't know how to respond.

"Shh. Wenhan! Yibo's over there. He likes to bartend with his Geges!" Seung-youn said, and Xiao Zhan couldn't decide if he was teasing him or helping him. So he just gave a nod and an awkward wave before moving away. Maybe he should just leave it at that, Yibo was probably just teasing him too. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to leave.

Strong hands wrapped around him and a warm body pressed against skin before turning him to face them. Wang Yibo smiled at him and unlike the usual Gremlin smile, this was soft and lit up his whole face. He was wearing a Bartender's vest with the sleeves rolled up and hair artistically tousled. 

"Leaving already Gege?"

Xiao Zhan felt his heart thrum heavily under Yibo's hot gaze. He gave a slight nod in denial, a deep flush looming over his cheeks. Yibo's eyes traced the flush until it disappeared under his shirt.

Yibo opened his voice to say something when the crowd erupted in loud cheers. He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to Xiao Zhan. Wrapping one large hand around his waist, he guided them towards the middle of the crowd. Xiao Zhan leaning his weight against Yibo and trying not to shudder.

"Do it, come on!" The crowd was cheering as Peng Chuyue and Kim Sungjoo were pushed together. Both of them looking equally horrified at the prospect of having to do a body shot of each other. 

"Can't we forfeit?" Chuyue groaned and Sungjoo was giving murderous glances at Wenhan and Yixuan. He couldn't talk with the lemon in his mouth and constant shivers from being shirtless.

"No! Do it! We need a shot!" Even the Geges from had joint by this time nudging them to take the shot.

With a groan, Sungjoo laid down and closed his eyes as though trying to act like this was in fact not happening to him as Peng Chuyue gulped the shot and just gazed his mouth over his skin before grabbing the lemon on Sungjoo's teeth. They both puked over the cups after that as everyone laughed at them.

"Who's next?" Da Zhangwei hiccupped. Everybody scanned the crowd and hollered. 

"Well Xiao Zhan is here." Xuan Lu giggled suddenly.

"Ohhh so is Yibo" Wenhan cackled. And what the fuck? Xiao Zhan glanced over his band mates for help but they were now slouched over the others, the rivalry of the morning forgotten.

"Yes! show them zhanzhan." Wu Jiacheng cheered.

"What! No-" Yibo placed a finger over Xiao Zhan's open protesting mouth. 

"We'll do it." His teeth barred in a Gremlin smile. Xiao Zhan felt the lump in his throat tighten.

"The shirt Gege." Yibo's eager voice and roaming eyes demanded.

"Wang Yibo!" He gave an unimpressed look as he removed the jacket and loosened the buttons and pushing his shirt off. Wang Han passed the shot over and Yibo grabbed it, eyes not leaving Xiao Zhan's revealed chest. 

He leaned back, the shot glass seeming minuscule in comparison to his large hands and walked over to Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan's eyes were still wide and his skin was turning increasingly red. The possibility of doing a body shot with Yibo was enough to reel him in. He took the lemon off the rim of the glass before pocking his tongue out to catch it with his teeth. Yibo let out a low gasp, his strong hands pushed the older man until he was spread out on the table and his eyes lingered over the dark nipples before he started to pour the liquid on his tanned skin. It trailed down Xiao Zhan's stomach, the hollow pecks leading it to flow over his chest. The delicious tickle of the liquid on Xiao Zhan's nipples made his toes curl in.

Yibo's eyes darkened at the sight and he trailed one long finger down Xiao Zhan's navel before leaning down to trace the liquor with his mouth. He gasped as Yibo kissed a wet trial over his stomach, sucking in the skin and humming like a pleased lion. Obviously there wasn't anything to drink but Yibo determinedly sucked on every spot before reaching his mouth. He deftly took the lemon before spitting it out and pushing his tongue inside Xiao Zhan.

The crowd gave a whistle and the boys cheered as they kissed wet and messy in front of the crowd. Yibo's hands covering the almost naked man underneath him possessively. Xiao Zhan felt the taste of the vodka and his own skin on Yibo's tongue and he let out a mewl. Yibo's tongue was mercilessly exploring his mouth, hands rubbing soothing circles on his exposed waist.

"Nothing to watch here." He heard Peng Chuyue mutter and dissolve the crowd.

Yibo sensing that they were at last alone, pulled Xiao Zhan on his lap and continued his assault over his pale neck. Purple bruises formed in contrast to the dark skin in the shape of Yibo's teeth making Xiao Zhan whine. The poor shirt lay crumpled on the floor unattended. 

"Gege, I- please!" Yibo was now begging. His cock throbbing against his pants as he pulled Xiao Zhan closer over him. 

The older man panted and grinded on Yibo's cock eagerly," Take me home. What are you waiting for Lao Wang?"

He needn't say anything else as Yibo pulled him towards their rooms.

~

''Yibo Ah, please.'' He begged trying not to come already from the onslaught of pleasure. His hands were moving on their own accord, pulling off Yibo's boxers and cupping his cock. He couldn't help but notice how it filled up both his hands and God Xiao Zhan wanted.

"Gege is so impatient. "Yibo chastised as he gripped both of Xiao Zhan's wrists in one hand and placed them above his head. Xiao Zhan felt himself shiver, was the size difference between them only on their hands or?

Yibo as though understanding his line of thoughts, groaned before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

''Yibo, stop fucking teasing.'' Xiao Zhan whined, trying to push Yibo towards his cock. Not like the man budged but he nonetheless complied.

"Gege has an angelic mouth. Let me see how many times he curses today." He said as if it were a challenge. Well Xiao Zhan knew how Yibo got with challenges.

His eyes widened and mouth parted open, the pink of his tongue etched out in anticipation.

Yibo chuckled under his breath as he suddenly took Xiao Zhan's cock in his mouth. He started chewing on him, the musky scent was mixed with something unusually floral and Yibo was getting addicted. Of course, even his cock had to taste good. He dragged his tongue over the slit of Xiao Zhan's cock and felt it twitch under his mouth.

Xiao Zhan was trembling under his hands, incoherent words left like a litany from his mouth and something dark uncurled itself in Yibo's stomach at the thought of someone else getting to see this sight. He tried to shrug that thought out of his head and concentrate on having this beautiful man in front of him now.

He kissed the head one last time and started to pump, Xiao Zhan squirming uncontrollably under his fingers. He started working on him faster, leaning over to nibble at the sensitive spot behind his ears.

Xiao Zhan's face morphed into pleasure, beads of sweat lined the pink of his chest. Yibo licked them greedily as Xiao Zhan moaned underneath. His nipples blotched as Yibo sucked on them and toyed the bud with his teeth. He was all over Xiao Zhan kissing him, tongue prodding open his mouth, sucking love bites on each of his collar bones and to put it simply, devouring any part of skin he could find. Xiao Zhan clung onto his back, unable to do anything except hold onto the younger man. The painful dig of his nails made Yibo's eyes throb.

''Come for me Ge.'' He told him and Xiao Zhan was splurting the next second. Yibo bent down and swallowed the spluttered come in quick licks, as though he was scared to let anything spill out and Xiao Zhan marveled at his reflex. Yibo's eyes darted over Xiao Zhan's face and his mouth curled up in a smirk.

"Mhm. Would Zhan-ge like to see what else I can lick?'' He said as he cupped Xiao Zhan's arse and flicked a finger over his hole. Xiao Zhan's cock gave a painful twitch.

"Yibo you Gremlin! I am not as young as Wang Laoshi. This old man needs time to recover.'' He said, though the steady hardening of his cock said otherwise.

Yibo went over to kiss him with a smile and they made out filthily for a while like that. Xiao Zhan felt Yibo's cock brush over his thigh every time he grinded down and shivered in anticipation.

"You s-should" He gasped out and Yibo gave him a questioning look.

''You-you should fuck me." He breathed out chasing Yibo's lips for another kiss.

"It's alright Gege. I can just get off like this. We needn't do anything today and you look worn out already." Yibo tried to assure him.

"No Yibo. Shh! I want you to fuck me. Be a good boy." Xiao Zhan protested. He knew that Yibo was still on tour and would have to leave soon, he needed to remember this warmth until the next time they meet. He tried to ignore the pang in his heart as he leaned up and gave a harsh bite over Yibo's puckered lips.

"Come on. Or is Lao Wang afraid?" He teased him. Yibo's face gave him a conflicted look, as though he was afraid of something but then his eyes lit up in provocation.

"Mark your words." He growled before manhandling Xiao Zhan over his back and pulling his legs until his hole was presented right by his mouth.

He grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers as he blew lightly. Xiao Zhan groaned in protest and gripped the sheets.

He rubbed hole and pushed a finger at the intrusion. relishing in the enveloping tight heat. Xiao Zhan was a mess as soon as he prodded his finger. His eyes rolled back and he started panting audibly. He was unbelievably tight and Yibo couldn't get enough.

He added another finger and pumped in and out of his tight hole, trying to loosen it up as he licked the rim. Xiao Zhan tasted salty with the same floral tinge, probably his body wash. Yibo would like to know which brand it was, he'd like to know so many things actually.

Xiao Zhan clawed at his back as Yibo's hands found his prostate and pressed down. His eyes glazed over and he gave a loud scream. Yibo gripped him and placed his thighs down as he licked open his hole, mouth and fingers working in alternating thrusts. He gave a smirk and ignored the spot as he opened him up.

He added one last finger, trying to not lose his patience or hurt Xiao Zhan. It was getting increasingly hard to control himself.

''Fuck. Come on Yibo. I am ready.'' Xiao Zhan whined, he seemed to snap first.

''Baobao. Anything you want.'' Yibo knew he was a lost man from the second he saw Xiao Zhan. Which wasn't at the show today, but that was another day's story.

He slicked himself up, trying not to flinch at the uncomfortable coldness of the lotion all over his throbbing erection. Xiao Zhan gave a wanton whimper at the sight.

''Zhan-ge.'' Yibo groaned as he entered the man slowly. Mostly for himself, as he tried not to come immediately at the wet heat surrounding him and the sight of Xiao Zhan splayed under him. Eyes darkened with lust, face flushed and hair all over him like a halo. He looked wrecked and hungry, as he took deep steadying breaths to adjust over Yibo's cock.

He started to pump in and out of him slowly, giving him time to adjust. Xiao Zhan opened his eyes and stared at Yibo, they were dark and hungry, blown out with want. He gave a teary smile before closing his eyes and pushing his head back.

''Harder.'' He moaned and pushed his ass back in rhythm to the thrusts. How could Yibo ever refuse him anything?

He started to thrust in harder, wrapping a hand around his love handles and cupping his face. Xiao Zhan started to thrash around him, meeting his rhythm with his incredible heat. The filthy sound of skin against skin and their loud moans filled the air. 

''Yibo. Yibo. Yibo.'' Xiao Zhan started to chant his name, like it a mantra. He started to clench around Yibo. He whimpered after a particular thrust and Yibo knew that he had hit his prostate. He positioned himself and aimed for it again.

They fucked fast and desperate, the sight of Xiao Zhan making his cock twitch inside him. He looked completely debauched with his mouth hanging open in heavy pants, lips bitten red and eyes tear stained. Yibo grazed a hand, smoothening Xiao Zhan's damp hair before giving a sharp tug. Xiao Zhan keened at the pain, screaming his name as coherent sentences failed him.

''Come for me Xiao Zhan" Yibo groaned. Xiao Zhan gave a breathy shudder at the dominance, his orgasm edging him on as he came. Streaks of white covered Yibo's torso, dripping onto his stomach as Yibo followed him, his own orgasm ripping through at the sight of Xiao Zhan's pleasure.

They both lay there quietly for a few minutes, spent and satisfied in the after glow of their orgasms, before Yibo went to grab a washcloth to clean Xiao Zhan. He peppered gentle kisses over his skin as he cleaned him and threw the towel away. He wrapped a hand around Xiao Zhan's waist and pushed him close towards his chest before pulling the blankets over them. Xiao Zhan felt his eyes tear up. Orgasms always made him an emotional wreck. Yibo chuckled before gently kissing the tears away.

"You want anything Ge?" He asked him as Xiao Zhan clinged onto him like a baby kuola. He shook his head and whined.

Yibo smiled as he gathered Xiao Zhan before cuddling him closer, if that was possible.

"Go out with me Ge." Yibo said. He termed it as an order, but his voice sounded unsure and painfully hopeful. Xiao Zhan smiled internally, he wasn't planning to let Yibo go anytime soon.

"Buy me breakfast tomorrow and let's think about it." He giggled.

Cool guy, motorcycle rider, Gege fucker Wang Yibo pouted."Zhan-ge is so mean to me." 

"Yibo you gremlin. Shh. I have to sleep." Xiao Zhan whispered before kissing the protests of Yibo's mouth.

~

*Coda*

@dimplesnine the NEW episode of Game Night with Geges is out ft Xnine and Uniq. Click here to watch ////

@hornyibo21 I can not believe yibo lost to someone. When tf did my baby get so soft?

@yizhanshallpushmedown after he saw xiao zhan of course. *winkingemoji*how can anyone resist xiao laoshi

@hornyibo21 oh shut up with the shipping already. i think yibo was sick. remember how tired he looked the next day at the airport?

@uniqwebo @hornyibo21 i agree. these girls need to leave precious yibo alone. i think so too, he was bundled up and even wore a turtle neck. which cough not our usual cool guy. poor yibo. #getwellsoonwangyibo

@eoeoeoeoeo #getwellsoonwangyibo

@zhanzhanuwu @yizhanshallpushmedown you're so hot jiejie. 

@tracertrack wtf was that shade in dtm? yibo was practically drooling. was he abducted by aliens?

@xiaolaoshi333 @tracertrack ikrrrrr. but xiao zhan really roasted him lmao. all those cat memes. i am proud of my boy. yibo seemed to enjoy that too. *eye emoji* *gif of lan wangji saying shameless*

@wangxiao19 did the hyungs just follow xiao zhan? I------

@xnineforeva OMG is xiao zhan leaving Xnine!!!

@yibosrubberduck yibo running in the room with a huge yellow duck is my inspiration for this year. *bitch i'm a mother, no drama gif*

@xiaozhanupdates @daytoyofficial just followed @uniqwangyibo 

@yizhanshallpushmedown I am not gonna say I told you so but, I FVCKING TOLD YOU SO

@hornyibo21 I can't believe yibo would post a picture promoting gnwg tagging only xiao zhan. his management is bullying him as usual. *angry emoji*

@zhangewoaine i just found out something *scandalous emoji*

@bjyxtea @zhangewoaine spill it bish

@zhangewoaine @bjyxtea like remember the time when yb was spotted at the x9 concert? 

@ISAWUNIQ25/7/2020 @zhangewoaine OMG yessss. and the boys were teasing him on the live the next day????? *gasping gif* 

@headshakernie what are y'all talking about? I slept for one day and-

~

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very late submission for the bjyx secret santa exchange! I hope the prompter likes this and my awkward attempt at smut. askskskhsiosjdadj. God I suck at shade, thank you pinterest for the rest of the shade help.  
> This fic was inspired by a few English late night tv show games too.  
> I had to do a bit of research and I apologize for any mistakes regarding culture or inaccuracies regarding the people of Uniq/Xnine here.  
> Kudos and comments are always loved<3  
> Scream at me in Twitter @siler30  
> Also, I forever need a beta.


End file.
